Protector of the Multiverse
by claytronus02
Summary: Clayton has been there since the princesses defeated Discord, to when Twilight became a princess. But now, Tirek has arrived, and unfortunately, when discord was looking for ponies for Tirek, he found Clayton! Now Clayton has no choice but to show his face to all of Equestria! What will he do now that he is known? Find out in this thrilling and badass story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, how are you? Good, I hope! Now, I know I haven't updated in a while, but for a good reason! I had to deal with school, so I haven't been able to update in a while, but i did have time to think about this story! I hope you all like it! It includes my OC as well anyone who wants there's in here too! Also, if you want your OC to show up by the way, Just either PM or review! Well, enough talking, enjoly!**

Midnight, Random Town

"NOW, GIVE ME YOUR MAGIC" Tirek boomed.

"AAAHHH" Ponies yelled and screamed before they had there magic sucked out of them.

" HA-HA-HA" Discord laughed menacingly in the background. It had only been two days, and Tirek had sucked almost enough magic to defeat the princesses.

"HA-HA-HA! YES! I HAVE ALMOST GOTTEN BACK ENOUGH MAGIC TO DEFEAT THE PRINCESSES" Tirek Boomed.

"Hey, do you think you could keep it down a little, my ears are sensitive you know" Discord said as he made earmuffs appear on his head out of nowhere.

"Very well, partner" Tirek said. "Now, Partner, could you find me more magic? I wish to grow more powerful" Tirek said.

"Uhm, ah-hem, you forgot the magic word (Pun intended) " Discord said with a frown.

"Very well, partner, could you PLEASE find me more magic" Tirek asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Thank you, and yes" Discord said with a smile as he disappeared. "Ugh, I can't wait to betray him and steal his magic" Tirek said. Little did he know, a figure was watching him in the darkness.

"Hm, so that's his plan? First befriend Discord and use him to his liking, and when his usefulness is used up, betray him and steal his magic" the figure said "Well, I plan on stopping him before he gets the chance to do so." Then, the figure left unseen.

Dusk, In the Middle of Nowhere

"Hm, where shall I take Tirek to get more magic?" Discord said to himself, when suddenly, he sensed a powerful magic nearby. "Whoa! That is a powerful magic! Perfect, just what Tirek needs! Now, Where is it" Discord said to himself. But then, it started moving, no, running! "Oh, I do love a good chase" Discord said as he was suddenly in a joggers outfit. But by the time he had finished saying that, the source was long gone. "Oh great, now I have to find whoever that was" Discord pouted before he started looking.

Time skip: 25 minutes

"Ah, there you are" Discord said as he found the source of magic was hiding in a bush. (A very BIG bush mind you) "I've got you now" Discord said as he started walking slowly towards the bush. "Now, let's get rid of this bush, so I can see who or what I have been chasing" Discord said, before making the bush disappear. But what he saw left him stunned, as he was NOT expecting an ALICORN to be there!

"Great, for about 2,000 years I've been able to keep my existence in this universe a secret, and Discord of all people find me! Freaking DISCORD of all ponies" The Alicorn said in a frustrated tone to himself.

"Wait, WHAT! There's ANOTHER Alicorn! I mean, I suspected that twilight would become one, but, I NEVER expected there to be a FIFTH one! How is this even possible, I mean, if there was a fifth Alicorn, I would know! Also, wait, did you say you have been here for 2,000 years, and nopony knows you exist! How can you hide so well for so long! I mean, that would be a lot of work and would require a lot of skill as well" Discord said, still a little shocked.

"Well, I had plenty of time to practice" The Alicorn said. "Also, my name is Clayton, Clayton Silver" Clayton said.

"Hmm, Clayton, that's a weird name" Discord said, now over the fact that he had found a fifth Alicorn. Now, since all the shock has finally left his body, he decided to check out the new Alicorn's looks. He appeared to be bigger than Celestia in every way, for instance, bigger wings, longer horn, about a head taller, and a more of a muscular build. His color scheme appeared to be yellow, with a reddish orange and red for his mane and tail.(btw, there is a picture of my OC as the cover image for this story) "Well, enough talking, Tirek requires magic, so I'm going to have to take you and your magic to Tirek, now surrender, or else" Discord said, wanting to get back to business.

"Hmm, what makes you think I'm going to surrender so easily" Clayton said.

"Do you KNOW who your talking to? I'm Discord, THE MASTER OF CHAOS" Discord boomed while getting into a dramatic and threatening pose.

"So what? I mean, in all reality, your nothing but a 4th dimensional being, the very type of beings that I HUNT for a living" Clayton said.

"Wait, WHAT! You Hunt 4th dimensional beings! That's impossible! No one mortal can HUNT us! That's impossible" Discord said.

"Hey, whoever said I was MORTAL? In fact, ever hear of a 5th dimensional being" Clayton asked.

"What! those are just myths! Wait, how did YOU know about the 5th dimensional being myth? Only us 4th Dimensional beings know about that" Discord said.

"Well, I'll tell you in good time, perhaps when you realize your being used, I'll tell you" Clayton said, before starting to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute" Discord said, before teleporting right in front of Clayton's face. "Where do you think YOUR going, hmm" Discord said, before making a cage appear around Clayton. "Tirek still needs magic, yours to be precise" Discord said.

"You think this will hold me? Maybe Celestia or the other princesses, but this won't work on me" Clayton said before using his hooves to break the bars with little effort.

"WHAT! How did you break that?! Those bars were strong enough to contain all of the princesses at once, yet you broke it with ease" Discord said while looking stunned.

"Like I said, maybe the princesses, but not me," Clayton said with an unamused face.

"Very well, since I can't take you to Tirek while you are conscious, I'll just have take you to him Unconscious" Discord said before preparing a magical blast.

"Well, I can never turn down a challenge, so let's go" Clayton said before making a yellow katana appear out of nowhere surrounded in a yellow aura. Then, after about 5 seconds, the two started running strait at each other! Discord was raising his fist with the charged up magic blast as he charged at Clayton, while Clayton had his Katana raise as he was charging at Discord! The two were about to clash, before...

 **HA-HA-HA! CLIFFHANGER BABY! Sorry about this, but I couldn't help myself! Well, don't forget, if you want your OC to show up in this story, either PM me, or review! Well, have a nice day/night everyone! PEACE OUT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2, the battle

**Clayton : Hello everyone, how are you this fine day/night?**

 **Dusk : Would you stop asking them that, it's stupid!**

 **Clayton : Shut up Dusk, or do you want me to kill you again?**

 **Dusk : 'Gulp' Okay!**

 **Clayton : Better, now, everyone, I know I haven't been updating in a while, and I'm sorry about that, I've just been to lazy to update, so to make up for it, I'm making this chapter longer than usual.**

 **Dusk : Wow, that's just sad, you think that people actually CARE about this dum story, huh? That's just sad, I mean, who would read such stupid crap from such a stupid person? I mean, really, do you REALLY think people like this stuff? HA-HA-HA!**

 **Clayton : Shut up, plenty of people like and read this!**

 **Dusk : Oh, really? Then how come nobody ever reviews or PMs? I mean, if they really cared or read this crap, don't you think they would show it?**

 **Clayton : Well, I guess you have a point there, wait! I have an idea! Hey, readers! If you're reading this, I have a task for you!**

 **Dusk : Oh yeah, what's that?**

 **Clayton : Here's your task! If you can, than say in reviews, 'Dusk sucks', okay?**

 **Dusk : Oh no you don't! Hey, if you really ARE reading this, than I want you to say in reviews, 'Clayton sucks', okay?**

 **Clayton : Well, let's let THEM choose, okay? Well, enjoy the chapter everyone! I may have just got myself grounded from my Computer for about a month, so see in when I'm no longer grounded!**

Where we last left off... (multiperspective)

The two were about to clash! But when the two clashed, Discord was sent flying about 10 miles away! "GHAAA!" Discord yelled as he landed into a mountain! "What the-" Discord was cut off as Clayton suddenly appeared right in front of him and changed form into a human and gave Discord an uppercut, throwing him at least 20 miles into the air! "GHAAAAAAA!" Discord yelled as he fell into the ground, making a crater at least ten feet deep. "How, 'gasps' are you able to do that," Discord gasped, "I'm, "gasps' at least strong enough to destroy this planet. And, 'gasps' how did you turn into a human?"

"Simple really. You know how you're a 4th dimensional being, right?" Clayton says, " And you know about 5th dimensional being, right? Well, Think of me between the two."

"How is that even possible?" Discord says with confusion "5th dimensional beings are a myth anyways!"

"Well then, explain how it was so easy for me to defeat you?" Clayton said as he turned back into his alicorn form and made his katana disappear. "And just so you know, I'm protecting this world, so if you refuse to surrender, then I will have no choice but to execute you," Clayton said with a serious tone.

"NEVER! I MADE A PROMISE, AND I PLAN TO KEEP IT!" Discord boomed as he made his eyes turn black with red pupils.

"Strange, you'd think a being who's been around millions of years would know when he's being tricked" Clayton said with a disappointed tone, "And don't say I'm lying, because you would be able to tell, or at least, that's what I thought, before you fell for such an obvious fib." Discord was about to say something, but he stopped. Clayton wasn't lying.

"You're, not lying, aren't you?" Discord said with a blank stare,"I, I'm such a fool for falling for such flattery." Then, all of a sudden, they both heard some rustling from a nearby bush! As they watched the bush shuffle, Clayton got an horrified expression when he sensed that it was running, towards ponyville!

"NO-NO-NO! THAT PONY'S GOING TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT MY EXISTENCE!" Clayton yelled.

"Why are you so worried, we can simply just do this" Discord said as he snapped his fingers and made the pony teleport right in front of Clayton. The pony appeared to be a female Pegasus with dark blue fur, with a white, silverfish gray, long, and strait mane. She also appeared to be about as old as pinkie pie. Her cutie mark was a moon with a blue music note over it. She looked terrified as soon as she looked up and saw Clayton's face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Clayton yelled at Discord.

"What," Discord asked, "I was just keeping her from giving you away."

"Uhm, he-hello" The Pegasus said with fear in her voice.

"Yes, little Pegasus?" Clayton asked the Pegasus with sincerity.

"Uhm, m-my name is Lullay, Lullay Brisk, your majesty" Lullay said, seeming as if his voice has a calming effect on her.

"Hmm, strange, she seemed to calm down as soon as I spoke," Clayton said, "And why did she call me ' your majesty', strange?".

"Strange, I figured that since you've been around as long as you said you have, that you would know that alicorns have that kind of effect on ponies, not to mention that you don't know that alicorns are considered royalty" Discord said.

"Well, at least I know now" Clayton said.

"Uhm, may I please go?" Lullay asked in a humble tone.

"Very well, I figured one of these days I would have to show my face to all of equestrian, and I guess that day is today" Clayton said with a heavy sigh. "And please, call me Clayton, okay?" Clayton asked.

"Okay Your Ma-, I mean, Clayton" Lullay said as they started heading back to ponyville.

Ponyville, 8:00 A.M. (multipespective)

"Okay, we're here" Lullay said cheerfully as they arrived. As they arrived, it seemed that everypony was getting up and going to work.

"Ah, it's nice to see a village that's not consumed with fear, or one that's not filled with grey, gloom ponies" Clayton said. But not long after after saying that, they all heard a loud roar, followed by the screams of ponies as they all started running away from where the noise came from.

"MWA-HA-HA!" They all heard.

"Uh-oh, that's Tirek!" Discord said, as he remembered what Clayton had said about Tirek, making him furious at him. "I'M GOING TOP RING HIS PUNY NECK!" Discord yelled in a demonic voice.

"Allow me, friend" Clayton said, as he started running towards the danger in a flash.

"He could get hurt!" Lullay said with worry in her voice.

"Oh, I think he'll be fine, after all, he did defeat me with ease" Discord said with a smirk.

"DISCORD! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THAT!" They both heard a familiar voice yell behind them.

"Oh, hehe, hello Fluttershy, I-" Discord was cut off.

"DON'T YOU "hey Fluttershy' ME, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, AND YOU JUST GO AND STAB ME IN THE BACK!" Fluttershy yelled with rage VERY clear in her voice.

"I know, but I was so wrong!" Discord said with sadness, "I realized that what I did was wrong, but could you please forgive me?"

"Hmm, fine, but if you betray me again, you'll be sorry!" Fluttershy said.

"Hey, Fluttershy, do you know where the pinkie is?" Lullay asked.

"Oh, she's at Sugar Cube Corner" Fluttershy said in her usual whisper voice.

"Oh, okay, see you later!" Lullay said as she as well started walking towards the danger.

The back of Ponyville, (multiperspective)

Clayton arrived just in time to see Tirek suck magic out of a unicorn. "Ah, there you are," Clayton said, getting his attention, "Now, time for me to end your rein of terror!"

"Ha-ha-ha, you may be an alicorn, but your only one alicorn, and I have gotten back enough of my strength to fight such beings, so be prepared to lose your power to ME!" Tirek boomed as he formed a ball of aura in between his horns and fired it! But right before it hit, it was cut in half by Clayton's katana, which he summoned while Tirek was talking. "WHAT, HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Tirek yelled with anger.

"Practice" Clayton said with a smirk as he took his human form, throwing Tirek off.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Tirek yelled with both confusion and anger.

"Well, you see, I have two forms, my Alicorn form is used to blend in, and my human form is used to fight" Clayton said as he readied his Katana in his hands and got into a fighting stance.

"Very well, and since magic doesn't seem to work on you, I will just have to take a more DIRECT approach, besides, I don't need you limbs attached to drain you of your magic anyways" Tirek said as he summoned a large battle axe into his left hand and got into a battle stance as well.

"Whoooooooaaaaaaaaa" They both heard. they both looked to their sides and saw non other than Pinke Pie, staring in awe at the scene.

"WHAT ARE YOIU DOING HERE, GET OUT OF HERE, **NOW!** " Clayton yelled.

"Oh, okie-dokie!" Pinkie said as she started hopping away.

"Gha, ponies" Tirek said.

"Now, let's begin!" Clayton said. As soon as he said that, the two started running at each other! But as soon as they collided, Tirek was sent flying out of Ponyville, straight into the Everfree Forest!

Everfree Forest, (multiperspective)

Tirek was just getting up after the powerfull strike, but as soon as he got up, Clayton appeared right in front of him and launched him at least twenty miles into the air with an uppercut! Right as Tirek started slowing down up in the air, Clayton jumped up and over him, and kicked him HARD into the ground, causing a ten-feet deep crater where he landed! Clayton landed a few miles away, giving Tirek enough time to get up and ready for his counterstrike. Not long after getting into his stance, Clayton appeared out of the trees and started running straight at him! But right before Clayton got to strike him, Tirek struck his axe at him, but what he wasn't expecting is for his axe to shatter on contact with his chest! "WHAT, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!" Tirek yelled before Clayton suddenly struck his katana down Tireks shoulder, cutting off his left arm in the process! "GHAAAAA!" Tirek yelled in pain!

"Do you surrender, Tirek?" Clayton said, standing before him.

"NEVER!" Tirek boomed with rage!

"Very well then" Clayton said, before preparing one last strike. Once his final strike was prepared and set, he sliced down at Tirek's neck, chopping off his head. "You are no more, demon" Clayton said as he made his katana disappear and changed back into his alicorn form and started walking towards ponyville, bringing the remains of Tirek's weapon, repairing it on his way.

Back in Ponyville, (multiperspective)

"Oh, hey Pinkie there you are! Careful, Tirek's here!" Lullay said as she found Pinkie bouncing towards her.

"Oh, I know! I just saw some weird creature fighting hm!" Pinkie said in her usual happy and careless voice.

"WAIT, YOU DID! ARE YOU OKAY!" Lullay asked, her voice riddled with worry!

"Oh, I'm fine! That weird creature just told me to leave!" Pinkie said. "Oh, 'sigh', good, it's just that I was worried that you were hurt!" Lullay said, relieved that her friend, ( **and secret crush, everyone)** was alright.

 **CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3, meeting royalty

**Clayton : Hello everyone! How are you? Good, I hope!**

 **Dusk : Shut up.**

 **Clayton: I'm just going to ignore that... Well, everyone, we'll be having a special guest joining us today! Come on out, Lullay!**

 **Lullay : Hello everyone! It's good to be here! Also, just to clear this up, Brisk is NOT really my last name, okay?**

 **Dusk : WHAT! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!**

 **Clayton : Seganumber1fan requested it, so I honored her request!**

 **Dusk : Oh, so you honor some STRANGER'S request, but not MINE?**

 **Clayton : Uhm, yeah, after all, SHE'S not evil.**

 **Lullay : Yeah! She's just stupid!**

 **Clayton : Hey! She made you, so you better be nice to her!**

 **Lullay : Fine...**

 **Clayton : Good! Now, onto the chapter!**

Where we last left off... (multi POV)

Now, they both heard what sounded like a loud roar of pain. "What was THAT?" Lullay asked.

"I don't know," Pinkie said, before nuzzling Lullay.

"Uhm, 'gulps', w-what are y-you doing P-Pinkie?" Lullay said nervously while sweating.

"Uhm, hugging you?" Pinkie said while tilting her head to one side and getting of her.

"O-oh, o-okay," Lullay said, starting to calm down. Then they both saw Clayton emerging out of the forest, with a large battle-axe.

"OHMYCUPCAKESOHMYCUPCAKESOHMYCUPCAKES!" Pinkie said very excitedly. "IS THAT AN **ALICORN!** " Pinkie said in awe as she stared at the huge and powerful being stand before her.

"Uhm, yes," Clayton said, still getting used to the effect that he has on normal ponies.

"Ahh, I see you won," they all heard a familiar voice say behind them. "Ah, there you are Discord, can you please properly dispose the body, I fear that the energy his body gives off is not safe for any normal being," Clayton said.

"Very well, but what about his axe?" Discord said hinting at the large battle-axe that Clayton was using his magic to hold, as he is back in his alicorn form.

"Oh, I have a SPECIAL place for this," Clayton said as he made it disappear with a flash of light.

"Oh really, where is THAT?" Discord said while crossing his arms.

"Oh, that's a secret," Clayton said, before sensing four powerful beings heading towards Ponyville. "Hey, Discord, do you sense that?" Clayton said.

"Oh, here comes the princesses!" Discord said.

"Well, better get ready," Clayton said.

"Wait, the princesses are coming?" Pinkie said, "That means Twilight!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"AND Celestia, Luna, and Cadence!" Discord said.

"Well, time to get ready for my big debut!" Clayton said.

Ponyville entry, one hour later... (multi POV)

The carriage had finally made it, landing at the entrance. "Ah, finally, we're here!" Twilight said as she got out.

"Yes, I swear, I seriously need to start looking for a faster means of travel, this just takes to long," Celestia said as she got out.

"You know, sister, if we had taken MY carriage, it would have been MUCH faster," Luna said as she got out.

"You two really need to stop competing, you know," Said Cadance as she got out.

"Girls!" Said Twilight as she saw her friends all gathered near the front of the entry for Ponyville, but something's was off, they all had this strange excited smile. Sure, they were excited to see there friend and princesses, but what they knew that what Twilght was about to see was going to BLOW her mind! "Hey girls, it's great to see you!" said Twilight as she ran to to her friends and started nuzzling all of them. Then they all greeted to the princesses, before walking to the center of town, having trouble keeping from bursting out.

Center of Ponyville, 10 minutes later... (multi POV)

Now, once they got there, Twilight and the Princesses were surprised to see the ENTIRE town grouped up around something. "What is THIS all about?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, just THIS!" Lullay said, before everypony got out of the way, to reveal Clayton standing in the center, standing next to Discord.

"WHAT!" Twilight and the princesses said in unison.

"Hello princesses, how are you?" Clayton asked as the princesses and Twilight just stood there in awe, taking in the fact that there was yet ANOTHER alicorn.

"Uhm, h-hello, what's your n-name?" Celestia said, starting to calm down.

"Oh yes, my name is Clayton, Clayton Silver," Clayton said.

"Very well then," Celestia said, before remembering that Discord was there, but before she could say anything, Luna did something she wasn't expecting, but she wasn't surprised either, considering the past events. "YOU TRAITER! I WILL MAKE YOU **BURN**!" Luna boomed at Discord, before preparing a powerful magic attack, at least, what a NORMAL ALICORN considered powerful, before firing!

But right before it hit, it was stopped in mid-flight, by Clayton with ONE HOOVE! "Uh-uh-uh," Luna just stood there in awe as Clayton launched the powerful, or what she THOUGHT was powerful attack into the air, where it safely blew up, causing something like a firework, but with magic.

"Now, before anyone ELSE tries to attack Discord, listen, he is no longer working with Tirek, nor will anyone else, ever," Clayton said seriously.

"What do you mean by 'ever'?" Celestia said with a judging face.

"What he means by that my 'princess', is that Tirek no longer BREATHS, nor will he ever again," Discord said.

"B-but, how? We just heard that he got here a little more than two hours ago" Cadance said.

"Yes, and it takes MUCH more than THAT to defeat HIM! My sister and I should know, after all, we did fight him before, and it definatetly took us more than THAT!" Luna said.

"Well, it helps that he is a being stronger than even ME!" Discord said, leaving everyone but Lullay in shock.

"B-but, how I-is that e-even possible?" Cadance said in awe, not believing a word she was hearing.

"Yeah, how is that possible? I thought that only the ELEMENTS were strong enough to defeat him!" Twilight said, also in awe.

"Well, here, let me explain everything, okay?" Clayton said, before starting his explanation...

 **Clayton : Well, there it is! Hope you all liked it!**

 **Lullay : I know I did! Also, spoiler, I'm becoming a main character everyone! YAY!**

 **Dusk : Wait, what? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!**

 **Clayton : Yep, and thanks for the spoiler, Lullay, that was supposed to be a surprise for chapter 6!**

 **Lullay : Sorry, not! I'm so excited!**

 **Dusk : NOW will you get rid of her?**

 **Clayton : Nope, sorry Dusk, but Seganumber1fan requested it, so I'll honor it!**

 **Dusk : F#ck. I hate you.**

 **Lullay : Hey, Clayton, can I do the outro?**

 **Dusk : NO!**

 **Clayton : Sure, go for it!**

 **Dusk : OH, COME ON! YOU'VE GOT TO BE SH#TTING ME!**

 **Lullay : Yes! Well, Don't forget to either review or PM ideas or OCs everyone, well, PEACE OUT! : D**


	4. Chapter 4, Dusk

**Dusk : Hello everyone! how are you, horrible, hopefully! Now, I bet your all wondering, 'where's Clayton', right?**

 **Well, TO BAD! I now have control over his body, and in doing so, I have combined HIS powers with MINE, making me UNSTOPPABLE!**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering where Clayton is, I've had him chained up in WORST FEARS, where NOBODY can save him! MWAHAHA!**

 **Lullay : OH NO! Wait a minute, I bet that if I kill you, Clayton will be free!**

 **Dusk : Yes, that is correct, but that WON'T happen! MWAHAHAHA!**

 **Lullay : Oh yeah, bring it on!**

 **'Lullay tries to attack Dusk, but she's grabbed by the throat and thrown 1,000 miles away'**

 **Dusk : There, that deals with her. HAHAHA!**

 **'Dusk's face starts shaking rapidly, to the point where it's just a blur.'**

 **'After a few seconds, it stops, to show Clayton's face.'**

 **Clayton : Listen up everyone! I need all of your help if I'm to be back in control, so please, listen up! Okay, what I need you all to do, I need you to type in the reviews : DUSK BE GONE!, okay, hopefully it works!**

 **'Clayton's face starts shaking just like Dusk's.'**

 **'After a few more seconds, Dusk's face is back.'**

 **Dusk : SHUT UP, YOU! HEY, READERS, WHAT DID THAT IDIOT TELL YOU?! WELL, WHATEVER HE SAIDS, JUST IGNORE IT, OR ELSE!**

 **Now, just read the chapter, and I'LL see you all in the next one, LATER!**

One hour from where we last left off, (multi POV)

"And that's how it all happened" Clayton said after explaining everything to everyone.

"Wait-wait-wait, so let me get this straight, YOU are a being stronger than discord that goes from universe to universe, protecting them from some weird guys that are called '4th dimensional beings', you have a boos who you say is a '5th dimensional being', who's called Moondane, a team with two more members besides yourself, someone in some kind of pocket dimension that's between every universe and has access to a device that has information about everything about every universe that they use to give you information, and so much more stuff that it I can't say, otherwise we would all be here for a week," Twilight said with wide eyes.

"That's about right, ' Clayton said with a straight face.

"Clayton, to make sure that you're not lying, me and my sister are going to have to check your mind," Celestia said.

"Very well then," Clayton said with a straight face. "Good, but before we do, you must go to sleep, as I can not enter your mind while you are awake," Luna said.

"Okay, now, could the rest of you please leave, I don't really feel comfortable with you all watching,": Clayton said, looking at the mob of ponies surrounding him.

3 hours later, Canterlot, one of the castle's guest rooms, (multi POV)

"Now, please, go to sleep," Luna said, as she waited for Clayton to sleep. After waiting about one minute, the sisters heard snoring from Clayton. "Finally, I was about to cast a sleeping spell on him," Luna said.

"Come now, it's time to see our guest's history sister," Celestia said before she went into Clayton's mind, and Luna soon followed.

Clayton's mind, (multi POV)

"Oh my, his mind is huge!" Celestia said as she marveled at how large Clayton's mid was.

"I'm going to go look in his worst fears, so just in case are guest is actually evil, we'll know how to stop him," Luna said to Celestia.

"Good idea, sister," Celestia said, before going into Clayton's memories.( **Dusk : Just so you know, i'm not doing his stupid memories, just his fear** ) "Once I'm done, and if you're not here, then I will yell out 'cake', which tells you to leave Clayton's mind, okay?" Celestia called to Luna, who yelled 'very well' in response

5 minutes later, Clayton's fears, (multi POV)

"Ah, there it is!" Luna said as she found his worst fears. "Strange, it looks like a prison," Luna said as she noticed that it looked to be heavily armored as well. " Now, where's the entrance?" Luna asked herself, before she spotted a door, heavily armored mind you, but a door nonetheless. "Aha! There you are! Now, how do I open it?" Luna said, before she noticed a big red button that read : OPEN, and using common sense, she figured out that that was the way to open it, so she pressed the button. But as soon as she pressed it, she heard a loud noise, as the door opened up, only for ANOTHER one to show up behind it, which opened up as well, and then there was another behind it, and as you guessed, that one opened up as well, and the process repeated itself about ten more times. After the last one had opened, Luna's face appeared to be highly confused. "Why would he need so much security for just one section of his mind?" Luna asked herself as she entered. "He must have some fear then," Luna answered herself. Once she finally got inside, there seemed to only be one highly armored cell. She thought that perhaps all of his fears are in that room, but once she looked inside, all she saw was one strange creature that appeared to have every one of his limbs, and it's neck, chained, with it's arms chained to the roof, it's legs chained to the ground, and it's neck to the wall behind it. The creature appeared to be a male anthromorphic blackish-grey wolf. It seemed to be 8 feet tall, and three feet wide, all muscle by the looks of it. He also had a weird black triangle above and below each eye. The eyes, well, you couldn't see them because they were closed. He was wearing some sort of brown animal skin for shorts, but the pantlegs appeared to be torn. He also had a black belt with a grey buckle, that had some sort of marking on it, but Luna couldn't make it out. Then Luna heard her sister call out the signal word, 'cake, and figured it was time to leave. Luna then transferred herself out of Clayton's mind, but she forgot to close the doors to Clayton's worst fears! Soon a faint "ha-ha-ha," was heard from the strange creature, but what Luna didn't read, was the sign on the ceiling in front of the cell that read : DUSK.

Back in the real world, 9:00 A.M., (multi POV)

'Yawns', "Ah, what a nice morning," Clayton said as he woke up. But not long after saying that, he suddenly felt like a great evil was unleashed, a very FAMILIAR evil at that. "There's no way, I had him locked up, I put so much security, into it as well! I mean, the only way to open it is from outside, and to do that, you would have to enter my mi-," Clayton stopped, as he realized what had happened. "Oh no, they have NO idea what they have just released!" Clayton said worriedly, "Wait! No, I WON'T let this happen AGAIN!" Clayton then left the castle without being seen and headed back to where he lives, to prepare fore the evil that was coming, to prepare, for Armageddon! "This WON'T happen AGAIN! I SWEAR IT!" Clayton said as he ran to get to his home.

 **Dusk : Well, there's the chapter everyone! You had BETTER like it, or ELSE!**

 **'Lullay runs back into the scene'**

 **Lullay " Is that, 'gasps', all you, 'gasps', got?**

 **Dusk : Nope, that was NOTHING compared to what I can REALLY do!**

 **'Dusk grabs Lullay by the throat again and holds her up'**

 **Dusk : But I have something ELSE for YOU!**

 **'Dusk forms a portal underneath under Lullay and drops her into it and then closes it'**

 **Dusk : Well, unless YOU want to end up like HER, I would advise you review and PM! Well, see all of you in the next chapter!**

 **Now, I have universes to enslave, planet's to burn, galaxies to destroy, and people to eat! LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5, The battle p1

**Dusk : GHA! WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS SAID 'DUSK BE GONE' LAST CHAPTER, BECAUSE WHOEVER SAID THAT, MAY HAVE JUST MADE ME LOSE MY ULTIMATE POWER! Now, you're probably wondering how just saying THOSE words will make me lose my ultimate power, right? Well, here, I'll tell you, it weakens me to the point where Clayton will have a fighting chance at taking BACK control over his body! Oh no, he's forming a body OUTSIDE this one! Well, I'd better get ready, as for YOU READERS, well, you can just read the chapter, THIS is going to get MESSY! Well, see you at the end of the chapter, I hope!**

 **'Clayton forms a temporary body to fight dusk'**

 **Clayton : DUSK, PREPARE TO DIE, AGAIN!**

 **Dusk : NO, YOU PREPARE TO DIE! ARHG!**

 **'The two titans run straight at each other, when-**

Where we last left off, (multi POV)

Clayton was running straight to his home, when Discord appeared next to him. "My-my-my, you must have somewhere very IMPORTANT to go if you re in such a hurry," Discord said.

"I need to get to my home and rest, before it's to late!" Clayton said with a worried face.

"What's so important about resting, and why must it be in YOUR home?" Discord asked before he saw that they were heading up to a cave. "Tell me, what are we doing here?" Discord asked.

"This is where I live," Clayton said, before hurrying in.

"Uhm, I thought that you lived somewhere more, 'civil', not a cave," Discord said as he went in. But as soon as he walked in, he immediately shut up. It was one large room, with a few paintings on the walls, a couch, and a large screen hung up on the wall in front of it. There was also a bunch of hallways connected to that middle room. "Well, just forget I said anything," Discord said. Then, Clayton grabbed a remote and pressed a button on it, turning on the screen. Once the screen was on, a woman appeared on it.

"Sarah, it's a Code-D, I repeat, Code-D," Clayton said to Sarah.

"Oh no, how could this happen! You put SO much security on him!" Sarah said with worry evident in her voice.

"How about two ALICORNS entering my mind, opening up Worst fears, leaving, and forgetting to CLOSE it!" Clayton said, angry about the fact that those two sisters may have just caused Armageddon.

"How could you LET this HAPPEN?" Sarah scolded.

"Hey, they were ONLY supposed to check my MEMORIES, NOT my Worst fears!" Clayton yelled back.

"Nevermind, what's in the past is the past. Right now, we need to check and see if we can try and lock him up again, alright?" Sarah said, wanting to see if there was still a chance at saving that universe.

"Okay, but to do that, I'll either need to be asleep, or relaxed, and how am I going to do either when I'm so worried!" Clayton said, worried about the fate of this universe.

"Quick question, he said that he needs to sleep HERE, but why just here?" Discord asked.

"Simple, there is a field around this are, that strengthens both Clayton's mental and physical power," Sarah said.

"Oh, okay, also, I may know a solution to your problem Clayton," Discord said.

"If it's a sleeping spell, it WON'T work," Clayton said.

"Oh no, in fact, the solution is actually a PONY!" Discord said, before teleporting Lullay in front of them.

"WAIT, WHAT? HOW DID I GET HERE!" Lullay yelled, before noticing Discord. "Oh, you..." Lullay said, unamused.

"Why did you summon HER?" Sarah asked.

"Simple, Lullay here has gift, and that gift is that she can put ANY being to sleep with her singing!" Discord said.

"Wait, you can do that?" Clayton asked. "Well, yeah, I guess, but how would that be helpful to you?" Lullay asked.

"Simple, he needs it to go to sleep, so he can try to stop Armageddon," Sarah said with a straight face.

"Okay then, I'll do it! But I'm just warning you now, due to caves having echoes, my singing will put us ALL to sleep, okay?" Lullay said.

"Wait! I forgot one thing! The field around this area will also cause you all to enter in Clayton's mind or dream as you sleep," Sarah said.

"Oh! This should be FUN!" Discord said excitedly as he made pajamas appear on his body, as well as a pillow and blanket, before lying on the ground and with the pillow under his head, and blanket over him.

"Okay, well, get ready!" Lullay said as she and Clayton lied on the couch.

"Ready," Clayton said.

"WAIT! One more thing, one milisecond out here will be equal to one hour in there, alright?" Sarah said.

"Alright! Now, I'll start sing in 3, 2, 1!" Lullay said, before she started singing a peaceful tune, which after a few seconds, they were all knocked out from it, in a peaceful slumber.

"I hope that they can stop him before it's to late, otherwise..." Sarah said, before changing HER screen to a different universe, where ALL of the planets were either grey, or full of holes from mining. "This CAN'T happen AGAIN!" Sarah said. And in the bottom right-hand corner, you could see the name of that universe, and it read : HE-MAN 230-156

Clayton's mind, (multi POV)

Clayton, Discord, and Lullay suddenly appeared in Clayton's mind, right in front of WORST FEAR, where the doors were ALL open!"SH#T!" Clayton said. "WAIT! Maybe he's still inside!" Clayton said, before motioning for his two followers to follow him. As they entered, Discord and Lullay marveled at how secure this one part on his mind is. " Ah, here we are, now, I have to go check and see if he's still here!" Clayton said as he ran to the one highly armored cell, only to see that the front of it had a huge hole in it. And as for the chains in the cell, they were ripped to shreds. "Oh no, I better check and see if his weapon is still locked up," Clayton said as he hurried to a vault door that was on the other wall. But just like the cell, there was a huge hole in it as well! Clayton decided to go inside and see if the weapon was still there, but as he had guessed, it was gone. "F#CK!" Clayton yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall, making a big dent in it. Clayton stomped his way to the others, where he saw them looking around the place. "Come on, we have to hurry, while there's still time!" Clayton said as he grabbed them and ran out of there.

"Aw, but we just got here!" Lullay complained, but as soon as they got out, they thought they saw something in this pitch black part of Clayton's mind. And then, they saw to blood-red, glowing eyes staring at them! Not long after they heard a laugh, an evil laugh! Then, the eyes started moving forward, where they started seeing the outline of it's body. And not long after that, the large figure stepped out into the light, and as soon as Clayton saw who the figure was, he immediately turned into his human form, summoned his katana, as well as some strange yellow armor, and got into a battle stance.

"YOU!" Clayton yelled. Then Dusk started laughing.

"HA-HA-HA!" Dusk laughed.

"WHO'S THAT?" Lullay asked, worried about the stance that Clayton was in, because she new what that meant, a fight was about to break out!

"Aw, THAT'S no way to greet an old friend, now is it?" Dusk said as he noticed Clayton's stance.

"He is Dusk, my fursona, meaning he's a PART of me, but don't think that because he's a part of me, that he's good! In fact, he's the EXACT OPPOSITE of me!" Clayton said.

"And since I'm his OPPOSITE, and because he PROTECTS this universe, that means I have to DESTROY it!" Dusk said while smirking.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN!" Lullay said, before Discord went next to her.

"I will as well!" Discord said, before BOTH Lullay and Discord charged at Dusk! But as soon as they got in arms reach, Dusk grabbed them both by the throats!

"Hmm, I wonder what PEGASUS tastes like..." Dusk said, before biting and ripping a chunk of Lullay's throat out and EATING it! Lullay then tried to scream out in pain, but all that came out was gurgles!

"NOOOOO!" Clayton said, but before he could run up and stop Dusk, he heard a loud 'CRUNCH', only to see Dusk's hand coming punched through Discord's chest, leaving his hand stained with blood! Dusk then used his other hand to reach behind him and pull out a large machete-like blade, and us it to cut off Discord's head! Dusk then proceeded to use his foot to push Discord off his fist. Once Discord was on the ground next to Lullay, Dusk said something to them.

"Don't worry, as soon as you die, you'll just wake up in the real world, where all of this will seemed to have just been a dream," Dusk said, before ripping Lullay's head off and eating it.

"YOU MONSTER, I WILL **STRIKE YOU DOWN!** " Clayton yelled, before Dusk and him started charging at each other! The two of them clashed, which caused a shockwave of power! After the shockwave ended, they both grabbed their blades, and struck at each other! But the attacks just hit each other, so they kept on striking, only for them to collide and make a loud bang every time they did. Eventually, Clayton and Dusk started getting tired of this, and stopped. Then, both of their eyes started glowing a bright light, Clayton's yellow, Dusk's red and not long after that, they both released a powerful wave of energy! After the wave had gone, Both Clayton and Dusk were letting off some strange energy that matched there eyes, Clayton's being yellow, and Dusk's red! Then, they both started moving at the speed of light, there weapons nothing but a blur! After a little bit, Clayton gave an uppercut to Dusk, launching him at LEAST 10,000 miles into the air! ( **It's a mind, there's nothing to hit in the air unless you want there to be** ) Then, once Dusk started slowing down, Clayton appeared above him and kicked him down, making Dusk fall at 1,000,000 MPH! Once Dusk landed, he immediately got up. Then Clayton appeared in front of him, only for Dusk to punch him 10,000,000 miles away! Once Clayton stopped, he started running straight at Dusk, who did the exact same thing! The two stuck there blades out to there side as they ran at each other! Then, the two ran straight past each other and stopped in their tracks, waiting to see who got the strike, when...

 **Clayton : CLIFFHANGER! HA-HA-HA! I couldn't help myself! Also, I WON! And as for Dusk, let's just say you won't be seeing him until NEXT chapter! Oh, wait! That reminds me, I have someone I need to transfer out of a universe, hold on a second, okay guys/gals?**

 **'Clayton opens a portal, puts his hands through, pulls out Lullay, and closes the portal'**

 **'Lullay looks like she's been through hell and back'**

 **Lullay : Th-thank y-y-you...**

 **Clayton : Your welcome! And I'm sorry about the whole 'Dusk' incident, but don't worry, it WON'T happen again!**

 **Well, see you all in the next chapter, PEACE OUT! : D**


	6. Chapter 6, the battle p2

**Clayton : Hello everyone! How are you, good, I hope!**

 **Lullay : Yeah! Also, where's Dusk at?**

 **'Dusk enters the room'**

 **Dusk : Right here idi-**

 **'Clayton glares at Dusk'**

 **Dusk : I mean, hello everyone!**

 **Lullay : Strange, Dusk is acting, nice?**

 **Dusk : Yeah! 'gulps' I felt sorry about last time.**

 **'Dusk looks nervously'**

 **Clayton : Better! Now, unto the chapter!**

Where we last left off, (multi POV)

The two stood still, before Clayton fell! "Ha-ha-ha," Dusk laughed with a smirk on his face.

"Ghaa, h-how?" Clayton said as he kneeled down, still taking in the fact that Dusk had won. And they BOTH knew what that meant, it meant that Dusk now had control! "I swore I wouldn't let this happen again, and I plan to keep it!" Clayton said, trying to get up.

"To late for that, I hope you enjoy WORST FEARS!" Dusk said as Clayton was suddenly teleported to the prison cell Dusk broke out of, except it was fixed. Clayton then hung his head down in both shame and defeat.

The real world, a few miliseconds after they went to sleep, (multi POV)

"AAAHHH" Lullay screamed as she bounced up. At the same time, Discord woke up. Then, less than a second later, Clayton woke up, but there was something off about him, he had this creepy grin on his face. Then, he laughed a very familiar laugh.

"HA-HA-HA!" He laughed, and Lullay, Discord, and Sarah all recognized that laugh, it was Dusk's!

"Oh no, Dusk won, that means," Sarah said worriedly, before Clayton suddenly started grown in size, as well as growing blackish-grey fur. Then, his clothes changed, his shirt disappeared, and his pants turned into brown torn shorts, with a black belt that had a grey buckle with a strange symbol on it. Then, his face started shaking so fast that it became a blur, until it stopped to reveal Dusk's face!

"That's right! Now, time to summon my army!" Dusk yelled, before Discord teleported both him and Lullay out of there. Then, Dusk started opening up a portal!

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS AGAIN!" Sarah yelled, before she slammed her fist on a button on her console, causing two portals to open up in Clayton's home. Then, two people walked out of them. One appeared to be a woman, and the other a man, they also looked about Clayton's age as well.

"What's going o-" The man stopped as he noticed Dusk standing there, smirking at them. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO CLAYTON, YOU MUTT!" The man said as he summoned blue armor and two barracudas and pointed one at Dusk.

"YEAH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" The woman yelled as she summoned green armor and a double-bladed cutlass.

"Oh, him, I just locked him away in the same place he sent me, would you care to join him?" Dusk asked with a smirk. Then, something came out of the portal Dusk had made! After landing, it got up, to reveal a black anthromorphic wolf that was wearing grey armor that had the same symbol on it's chest that was on Dusk's belt buckle. Then they saw its face, which had male features, so they figured it was male. He had purple eyes, with a scar on his left. "Ah, how are you, Alpha?" Dusk asked Alpha.

"Very well Dusk, hey, are those Clayton's partners? If so," Alpha said before pulling out a cold steel Chinese war sword and a war hammer.

"Alpha! I remember YOU!" The man angrily said as he got into a battling stance.

"Kevin, are you STILL mad about last time?" Alpha said with a smirk, before getting into a similar stance.

"Wait a minute, if Alpha's here, doesn't that mean," The woman said, before another figure came out. After the new figure stood up, they could see that it was also a anthromorphic wolf, only this one had silver fur, but the armor was the same. This one was also a bit shorter than Alpha. Then they all saw its face, which was feminine, so they figured it was a female. She dark blue eyes.

"Ah, there you are, Sheila," Dusk said, before Sheila noticed the familiar woman and smirked.

"Hello, Lucy," Sheila said as she smirked and pulled out a Long sword ( **long sword is a type of sword, search it up** ) and got into a fighting stance.

"Hello Sheila," Lucy said as she smirked and got into a similar stance.

Then, they all heard a voice, one familiar to Dusk, as he heard everything Clayton heard while he was trapped in Worst fears. "STOP NOW!" Celestia said as she walked in with all the other princesses, the elements of harmony ( **Just letting you know, during this time, twilight and her friends are considered the elements now** ) Discord and lullay following behind her. But once they noticed what was going on, their eyes opened wide, and their mouths were open wide as they took it all in. Eventually they all noticed their mouths were open and closed them, before Celestia started speaking again,"Uhm, what's going on here?"

"Simple, we were about to get into an epic battle, until you and your 'friends' showed up!" Kevin said, annoyed that they were interrupted from battle.

"Hello, 'princess', how would you, your fellow princesses, and subjects like to be forced to watch me and my 'friends' here eat those two alive?" Dusk said, pointing at Kevin and Lucy at the last part. Then, he made a see-through field appear around Celestia and the others, before getting into a fighting stance in between Sheila and Alpha.

"HEY, IT'S THREE ON TWO, THAT'S NO FARE!" Kevin yelled angrily, standing next to Lucy.

"It really wouldn't even MATTER if these two were here or not, I'm still stronger, faster, and more agile than the two of you combined," Dusk said with a smirk. Then, they charged at each other, when-

 **Clayton : CLIFFHANGER! HA-HA-HA! I couldn't help myself! Well, I hope you all liked it!**

 **Lullay : I know I did! I can't WAIT for the next one!**

 **Dusk : I'm actually EXCITED to see what happens next, I bet me and my team wins!**

 **Lullay : Yeah, well I bet on Clayton's team!**

 **Clayton : Well, you'll both have to wait until NEXT chapter to see!**

 **Lullay : Aww, can't you just tell us? Please!**

 **Dusk : YEAH! TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!**

 **Clayton : QUIET, NOW!**

 **Both : Sorry.**

 **Clayton : Good! Now, don't forget to either review or PM us ideas and OCs! See you all in the next chapter, PEACE OUT! : D**


	7. Chapter 7, Dusk's war, pt 1

**Clayton : Hello everyone! How are you doing, good, I hope! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was just to lazy. But here's the next chapter! Also, I bet 5,000,000 credits that they don't even fight!**

 **Dusk : Oh yeah, well I bet 10,000,000,000 credits that MY team wins!**

 **Lullay : Well, I bet 10,000,000,000 credits that Clayton's team wins!**

 **Clayton : Very well, let's begin the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Where we last left off, (Lullay's POV)**

Oh no, Clayton's team is going to be shredded! What do I do? Wait, I know, I can knock them out with my singing! "Discord, get me and you some earplugs, quickly!" I whispered to discord.

"I can't, this field is zapping my powers, all we can do is root for Clayton's team," Discord whispered sadly.

"Oh no, we're screwed," I said out loud.

"HEY, WE HEARD THAT!" Kevin yelled at me angrily.

 **(Multi POV)**

The two teams were about to clash, when a portal opened up and a anthromorphic wolf came out. "What is it, Jackal," Dusk asked, still in his fighting stance.

"Dusk, there's no time for this, now that you're back, we need you to lead the army, as Alpha and Sheila are lousy leaders, they managed to lose control over one hundred universes!" Jackal said with a straight face. After hearing this, Dusk gave Alpha and Sheila a death stare before he started speaking.

"Great, I leave for a few millennia and you lose control over almost half of the universes!" Dusk said angrily, before putting his weapon up and getting out of his battle stance, Alpha and Sheila following. "Sorry about this, but hey, look at the bright side, this gives you time to prepare for my army," Dusk said with a smirk.

"What does he mean by army," Celestia asked, already having a good idea of what he meant by 'army', which scared her.

"Simple, I have an army of 1,000,000,000,000 anthros that are all both extremely strong and heavily armed, and whenever I get control of this body, I go to use my army to conquer the multiverse. But every now and then, I will find a universe that actually has worthy opponents in it, and when I do find one, I will go in alone and lower my power so that it's actually fair for them. But if that universe DOESN'T have a challenge, I just take my army and conquer it without giving them a chance," Dusk said with a straight face, before leaving through the portal, with Jackal, Alpha, and Sheila following him, before the portal closed. After it closed, the field around Celestia and the others broke, freeing them.

"SHIT, WE'RE TOTALLY FUCKED! WITHOUT CLAYTON, WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE!" Kevin yelled out angrily as he smashed his fist into a nearby wall angrily.

'Don't worry, me and Clayton thought this might happen, so we formed a special little 'something' just in case, I was just worried that we wouldn't have enough time to launch it," Sarah said. Then, everyone in the room just starred at her, before Discord said something.

"Well?" Discord asked, looking at Sarah, who just sat there and did nothing.

"Well what?" Sarah asked, causing Discord to face palm.

"WHAT'S THE FUCKING PLAN?!" Kevin yelled out angrily.

'Oh. Right, sorry, the plan was that we made a special serum that gives the user a MAJOR buff in everything, a buff good enough to beat Dusk's army, and we made enough for a planet! All I have to do is send it," Sarah said gleefully, as her and everyone who heard that now knew that they may actually win!

"FUCK YEAH, WE'RE TAKING DUSK **DOWN**!" Kevin yelled out happily, causing Lucy to roll her eyes.

"Calm down, Sarah, can you send us the serum?" Lucy asked politely.

"Sure, it should be there in about 1 second," Sarah said, before a huge crate appeared in the room. "Now, go prepare your subjects, 'princesses', there's about to be a war, a war between ponies and anthros! ( **HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S JUST TO FUNNY, THERE'S NO WAY TO MAKE THAT SOUND SERIOUS, HAHAHAHA!** )

 **In a different universe, (Multi POV)**

"Dusk, when do we fire?" A voice from a panel in front of Dusk's seat asked. At this point in time, Dusk is in his prized warship, **ARGON05** , which is about as big as our solar system in real life. Dusk was in the Captain's seat, controling and leading his army to take back the universes his top generals lost. So far, he had already taken back most of them, but he ran into a certain planet that imprisoned anthros, and according to Dusk's scan of the planet, there's enough anthros on that planet to TRIPLE his army's numbers! As we speak, he is preparing his assault to take the planet and it's anthros for himself. Luckily for him, all they were armed with was laser minigun turrets, plasma rifles (a type of sniper), AK-705s, and the occasional RPG-07 model. Now, you're probably wondering, 'how is he lucky, those must be pretty powerful', well, Dusk's scientists' have made pistols that are more powerful and have more range than plasma rifles. And, as for his soldiers, they all had the same model armor, an armor that is made up of the stuff that his ships and **ARGON05** is made up of, a special and HIGHLY rare metal that can withstand the force of multiple black holes. He has three different models of fighters, and those are the **JACOB1** , 10 meters in length, wingspan of 7 meters, armed with custom made laser miniguns that Dusk's scientist's designed, so it can rip through titanium like it's paper, and instead of burning power, it somehow generates it, it has a booster that can reach up to Mach 250, this is the weakest of his models, so his rookies use those. Then, there's the **DARGO7** , 20 meters in length, and a wingspan of 10 meters, it's armed with powerful atom splitters, a special gun that was also designed by his scientist's, it's a type of missile that has the force of an atom bomb, but you can set the radius of the explosion, it's also armed with two even stronger and more deadly versions of the laser minigun that was on the **JACOB1** , it also generates more energy, this fighter also has a booster that can reach speeds of up to Mach 500, only experienced soldiers use these. Then, there's the generals' ships, the **ORGON8** , 35 meters in length, with a wingspan of 17 meters. This ship is armed with 8 of the **DARGO7** 's laser minigun model, and 6 of the atom splitters, and has booster that can reach Mach 850. Due to it's size and weapon count, it requires multiple pilots, but the general both commands the ship, as well as choose who will go with them. "Fire," Dusk said, before he heard the firing from his armada, and not long after that, he got a transmission from the prison planet.

"WE SURRENDER, WE SURRENDER!" a scared man's voice said through the panel. After hearing this, dusk smiled, and started speaking through his microphone.

"Very well, but could you please put this live to EVERY anthro on that planet?" Dusk asked.

"Very well," the man said, before Dusk started hearing noises from the other side. after a few moments, the man started speaking again. "There you go, every anthro in the planet can hear you now," The man said.

"Good, brothers, sisters, listen closely, **KUNNI-MAAKIE** ," Dusk said, before he heard growling from the other side. Then, he heard screaming, followed by shrieks of both pain and fear, as well as the sound of ripping flesh and muscle, and the crunching and snapping of bones. He then turned off his intercom, as he knew how loud the next part was. After a few moments of silence, he heard billions of billions of howls come from the planet. after hearing this, Dusk laughed quietly in victory. "They have no idea what they're up against, so defeating them will be a breeze, ha-ha-ha," Dusk laughed evilly, before going to the planet to recruit his new soldiers.

 **Clayton : I win! Now pay up!**

 **'Dusk and Lullay lower their heads in defeat as they hand over the money.**

 **Clayton : Now, the next chapter is going to have a TON of anthros, so that means a TON of OC entries, so if you want your anthro OC to show up in this story, all you have to do is fill out your OC's details in the OC info below, Also, Jackal belongs to Doctor Wheeler, so go check out his stories, as they are REALLY good! Now, fill out the information below :**

 **Name :**

 **Gender :**

 **Species :**

 **Hair color (if any) :**

 **Fur color (if any) :**

 **Weapon :**

 **Status : (example, rookie, soldier, general)**

 **Clayton : Well, I hope you all liked it! And don't forget to review or PM us ideas and OCs! Well, that's all for now, folks! PEACE OUT! : D**


	8. Ocs submitted and anouncement

Hello everyone, (and no, Lullay and Dusk are NOT here) I just wanted to go ahead and write down all of the submitted OCs and their respective owners, so here they are :

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seganumber1fan : Name: Acantha,

Gender: Female,

Species: Fox,

Hair Color: light blue and red (long, strait),

Fur Color: White,

Weapon: Throwing knives, (backup weapons are ninja stars with the Kanji for Acantha engraved on them)

Status: General

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Guest : Name : Sirena,

Gender : Female,

Species : Wolf,

Hair color : None,

Fur color : Black with hints of red,

Weapon : Naginata (actual weapon, look it up)

Status : General

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Wheel : Name: Jackal

Gender: Male

Species: Wolf

Hair color: None

Fur color: Gray

Weapon: Plasma Sniper Rifle

Status: General

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, that's all of them so far, now, all of you who haven't submitted their OCs and want to, you have until spring break before I release the next chapter, so you'd better hurry! Also, I have an announcement to make, I have made a forum where all of you can roleplay with Dusk! The forum is called : Dusk's Army Adventures of DOOM! I have also made a devianart account, my username on there is claytronus02, so go check that out! Well, that's all for now folks, PEACE OUT! : D


	9. Chapter 9, Dusk's war, pt 2

**Clayton : Hello everyone! That's right it's finally here, the epic battle between anthros and ponies...**

 **...**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA! THERE'S SERIOUSLY MO WAY TO TAKE THAT SERIOUSLY! HAHAHA! Well, onto the chapter, also, I you're wondering where Dusk and Lullay are, they were both, busy... Well enjoy the chapter! I only own MY OCs, MLP belongs to Hasbro, Lullay and Acantha belong to Sega, Jackel belongs to Doctor Wheel, and I don't know the name of the person that owns Sirena, well let's begin!**

Equestria, (multi POV)

It had been about 6 weeks since Dusk had left, and during those 6 weeks, they had given the serum to every mare and stallion that could fight, and wanted to fight, they even got Shining armor. Once they were all given the serum, Kevin and Lucy began training them how to use their new power, but during this, Twilight was trying to convince Spike to use it as well. " Spike, PLEASE take it, we need your help!" Twilight pleaded.

"I don't know, this sounds dangerous..." Spike said nervously. Then, Twilight got an idea and smiled with half lidded eyes.

"You know, RARITY is joining in the fight, and you wouldn't want HER to get HURT, now would you?" Twilight said slyly, But spike wasn't paying attention to her tone, he was to busy thinking about WHAT Twilight just said, which worried him to no limit.

"I'll help!" Spike said in a rushed and worried tone.

"Thank you Spike! You have NO idea how happy I am!" Twilight said happily, before she gave Spike the serum, but once he was given the serum, you could see his shadow grow up to 150 times it's size, along with a wide-eyed Twilight, before she said, " Oh my, I NEVER expected THIS to happen, I'll have to ask Sarah about this..."

Back at Dusk's war ship, in an unknown Universe, (multi POV)

Dusk was fighting a planet at this point in time, but you wouldn't exactly call having all of your defenses being shot down in seconds and losing soldiers by the thousands winning, now would you? As Dusk's army was celebrating there victory, Dusk himself was busy doing something else, in the ' **KUUNY** ', a special pocket dimension, made purely out of shadows, darkness, and evil. This place is the home of Dusk's boss, **GABRIEL, THE FALLEN ANGEL** , the very one who MAKES AND SUPPLIES evil, shadows, and darkness. "Gabriel, my teacher, it is nice to see you," Dusk said, kneeling down.

"You may get up, my student" multiple voices said, all of them coming from a being sitting in what looked like a black throne, covered in darkness. Then, Dusk got up and looked up into all 12 of his eyes, which were about 15 feet in the air, and he was sitting. "Tell me, what have you done with the light protector?" Gabriel asked.

"I have locked him away to the same place he put me," Dusk said. As soon as he said that, Gabriel laughed quietly and stood up, to reveal a large monster. 20 feet high, 4 and a half feet wide, five horns, almost completely covered in black scales, and a head that resembled a dragon's, but not exactly. He then summoned a large staff that was as tall as him, but on the top of the staff was giant sphere that was covered in thick spikes, the sphere also appeared to have a strange glowing black energy emanate off of it.

"Good job, student," Gabriel said before walking off, with Dusk following him. They eventually reached a strange temple, a temple filled with 3rd dimensional, moving shadows. You could also hear a large amount of unintelligible whispering.

"Uhm, are you SURE you want to release them? I mean, last time you did..." Dusk said nervously, looking in the temple.

"Yes, I am sure, they are the perfect army, especially for beings like you and me," Gabriel said, before trying to put his free hand through the entrance, but it was stopped by a strange field of energy.

"If you say so. Now, I must go, as the other protectors are in an MLP universe, and without Clayton there to fight me off, I will FINALLY be able to kill them," Dusk said.

"Very well, but before you go, I will give you a sample of my power to ensure victory," Gabriel said. ( **Now play Hardstyle - Darkness** ) Gabriel then turned into a thick black mist and surrounded Dusk.

After the song is over, (multi POV)

Dusk came out with his eyes covered in shadows, and a sinister smile on his face. Then, he was teleported to back to his ARGON05, where all of 5 of his generals were waiting, but as soon as they saw his face, they were regretting being there, because that face was enough to tell them that he was an empty shell filled completely with darkness and evil at this time. "Uhm, Dusk, we have now regained all of the universes that we lost in your absence, so isn't it time we attacked that one world, 'Equestria', I think it was," said a female wolf that had black fur with hints of red, she also had a Naginata on her back. Her name was Sirena.

"Yeah, they have been an incredible nuisance while you were gone," said a female fox, with white fur, and light blue and red hair. She had a belt on her waist and both of her legs, covered in throwing knives and throwing stars, her name was Acantha.

"Yeah, I STILL can't believe that they managed to lose THAT many universes with THIS much power," a male grey wolf said, he had a custom plasma rifle that Dusk's scientists made on his back. His name was Jackel.

" HEY, IT'S NOT EXACTLY EASY LEADING AN ARMY OF THIS SIZE!" Alpha said angrily, still wearing his armor.

"Uhm, why are you still wearing that, we're not battle," Sirena asked.

"Well, he feels that since he's a warrior, he needs to show it by always wearing his armor," Sheila said. Her double bladed cutlass was separated into two separate cutlass's , both hilted on her belt.

"Correct," Alpha said, before all five of them were silenced by Dusk.

"Silence," Dusk said, "So, are the soldiers ready?" Dusk asked.

"There're ALWAYS ready Dusk, you should know that by now," Acantha said.

"Very well, set a course for MLP universe 243-096-873," Dusk said, getting into his seat. "Now, I want all of you to get into your armor, and prepare for a fight, as I feel that they will have something up there sleeve," Dusk said. Once he said that, they all left to prepare. "This will be FUN," Dusk said, lifting up his head, to reveal pitch black eyes and a psychotic smile.

Time skip, at Equestria, (multi POV)

Kevin and Lucy had just finished training, and just in time, as Sarah had just reported that Dusk's fleet was on it's way. " Uhm, Sarah, I have a question," Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight?" Sarah asked.

"I was just wondering, what would happen if you gave the serum to a baby dragon?" Twilight asked.

"Well, first it would grow them to it's adult size, then it's power would grow immensely, why do you ask?" Sarah said.

"Weeeeell, I _kinda_ gave it to spike, my baby dragon," Twilight said with a nervous smile.

"PLEASE TELL ME HE'S LOYAL!" Sarah said worriedly.

"Oh, he's REALLY loyal!" Twilight said with a smile.

"Good, that's relieving," Sarah said. Then, Sarah got an alert on her console, and when Sarah read what it was about, her expression went from relieved to serious in an instant. "Twilight, go tell Kevin and Lucy that Dusk will be here in moments," Sarah said with a serious tone.

"Yes ma'am!" Twilight said, before running to tell Kevin and Lucy that Dusk is coming.

"You WON'T destroy this universe," Sarah said angrily, looking at Dusk's fleet as it traveled through universe, either destroying or enslaving every planet that it passes.

At the entrance to Equestria ( **Just letting you know, it will look like the entrance to a castle, with towers and everything** ) (multi POV)

Twilight had just arrived, and was about to tell them, but Kevin cut her off,"Yes, we know that he's almost here," Kevin said.

"B-but h-how?" Twilight asked.

"I sensed it," Lucy said, before she and Kevin went to tell everyone to prepare. The unicorns were put on the towers and wall, the pegasi were in the air, and the earthponies on the ground. All of them were wearing armor that was the same color of their aura. The princesses, Shining Armor, and the elements of harmony were all at the back of the army.

"I still don't understand why you want us back here, and not up there, I feel like a coward for hiding behind an army like this," Shining said.

"Simple, Dusk's army is KNOWN for their brutal first strike," Lucy said.

"Yeah, most planets fall JUST from that first strike," Kevin said.

"Heck, we're lucky Dusk wants to look us in the eyes when he kills us, otherwise he would just fire his warship's cannon, the **NOVA BLASTER** , a cannon that LITTERALY makes an energy that is IDENTICLE to the energy that is released when a star goes super nova, and focusses it into a powerful blast, one that can SPLIT a black hole," Lucy said, but when she saw the confused faces of the ponies, she realized that they probably know nothing about what she just said. She then looked at Kevin, who just shrugged his soldiers. " Well, I'll explain it to you later, that is, if we live through this," Lucy said, before realizing that what she just said probably scared the living daylight out of them, and when she looked, she was right.

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine," Kevin said, nervously.

"We're doomed," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, lighten up, all of you," Discord said, teleporting next to Fluttershy and hugging her.

"T-thank you D-discord," Fluttershy said nervously.

"No problem, dear Fluttershy," Discord said. Then, they heard an earth pony yell out, "WHAT'S THAT!" Then, they looked over to see the pony pointing a hoof at a large war ship in the distance, but all they saw was the front, the rest was to far away to see. The ship was also blocking the sun, but they could still see, because the ship had enough lights on it to act as a temporary sun.

"Hello everyone, I just wish to say a few things before I slaughter all of you, first, Kevin, Lucy, I must say, you have done a good job protecting the multiverse, but that will soon end. As for you ponies, I'm sure all of you will taste great, that's all, goodbye," Dusk said trough a microphone on his ship, so every living being on the planet could hear him. And every pony that heard him was scared for their lives.

"DON'T WORRY, WE WILL WIN THIS!" Kevin yelled triumphantly. Unfortunately it had no effect on them.

"DON'T WORRY MY SUBJECTS, WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" Luna yelled out, which caused any worry that was in the ponies to be erased and replaced with courage.

"W-what," Kevin said, confused that it worked with HER, but not HIM, even though he said the SAME THING.

"Oh, apparently in this universe, alicorns have an effect on the mood an emotions of ponies," Sarah said through the earpiece that Kevin and Lucy were wearing.

"Oh, that makes sense, considering that ponies might see alicorns as a motherly figure," Lucy said.

"Hey, Sarah, just wondering, does Lucy and me have an alicorn form in here?" Kevin asked. But before Sarah could answer, another earth pony yelled something.

"SOMETHING'S COMING!" They all looked to see what was coming, and as soon as Kevin and Lucy saw what it was, they summoned their weapons and armor and got into a fighting stance. What was coming was a fleet of large jet-like aircrafts heading towards the planet.

"SHINING, PUT A SHIELD OVER THE ARMY, **NOW!** " Kevin yelled in a serious voice. As soon as he said that, Shining put a shield over the army, but as soon as it was put up, the ships unleashed a storm of lasers and Atom-Splitters on the shield. Now, if Shining hadn't taken the serum, it would of ripped right through the shield and killed the entire army, but even with the serum, he was severely weakened from the attack, so weak that he had to be taken to a place to rest and regain his strength. While he was being taken to rest, the ships landed on the opposite side of the pony army. Once the ships landed, they opened up, and about 5000 anthros came out. They were all wearing grey armor that had the same symbol that was on Dusk's belt buckle. Now, Dusk didn't want to waste energy ( **btw, all of Dusk's guns run on energy, no ammo required** ) on these ponies, so all of his soldiers were armed with melee weapons, but the weapons varied, to the point that if you could think of a weapon, there was probably at least 5 of those being wielded in Dusk's army.

After standing there for a few moments, a male anthro yelled out, "ATTACK!" After he said that, the two armies ran at each other, and clashed. Due to the serum, the Ponies were actually winning!

In Dusk's seat on his ARGON05, (multi POV)

"Hmm, I thought this might happen, considering that they have Kevin and Lucy's help. Time to unleash **KUNNI-MAAKIE** ," Dusk said, before he spoke those words through his microphone.

Back at the fight, (multi POV)

Suddenly, everyone heard the words ' **KUNNI-MAKIE** ', and as soon as Kevin, Lucy and Sarah heard that, they became extremely worried. As soon as the anthros heard that, their eyes turned pitch black, black liquid started drooling out of their mouth, they put on a psychotic smile, and strange black energy radiated off of them. This alone was enough to scare the ponies, but what the anthros did next horrified them. The anthros started EATING the ponies that were close enough. After the ponies that didn't get eaten got over their shock, they started fighting back, but their attacks that used to do extreme damage, were barely SCRATCHING them. Every now and then, though, a pony would manage to kill one of them, but as soon as they did, any anthro that heard the dying howls or growls of the anthro, would immediately run straight at the pony and cover them, and after a few seconds of screams terror and pain, they would disperse, leaving a pile of broken bones where the pony used to be, which discouraged the ponies from killing the anthros. "That's it, it's time we stopped this slaughter," Kevin said, before running straight into the battle with his barracudas.

"Yeah, I can't stand this," Lucy said, before summoning her long sword and following Kevin's actions. As soon as they arrived, they were attacked by an anthro, which Kevin cut down effortlessly. Right before the anthro died, it howled, catching the attention of every anthro that heard it. As soon as they saw who the killer was, they ran straight at him.

"This is going to be fun, after all, it's been a while since I've had a proper fight," Kevin said as he ran straight through the crowd of anthros and came out the back, holding his barracudas out to his side. After he stopped, the heads of any anthro that was in range of his blades fell on the ground, the bodies following.

"Show off," Lucy said, before disappearing, and reappearing next to Kevin, then every anthro that survived Kevin's attack fell down. They all fell down in such a position that all of their body's spelled out 'Lucy.

"Oh, I'M the show off, am I?" Kevin said with a smirk, while killing an incoming anthro.

"Heh," Lucy laughed nervously, killing a group of incoming anthros in one strike. Then, they started mowing through anthros like they were nothing. As Dusk was watching this, he became annoyed, and sent in back up, 5000 more anthros. Once the anthros landed, they immediately started attacking, but he serum started wearing off, and everyone knew this, as the ponies attacks started getting weaker, and the ponies started getting slower. Kevin and Lucy decided to have all of the ponies retreat while they still can. Once the ponies had all retreated, Kevin and Lucy were alone on the battlefield against the army.

"Just like old times, right Lucy?" Kevin said, getting next to Lucy with his weapons ready.

"Yep, just like old times," Lucy said, readying her weapon. Then, they both ran into the army of anthros. When they reached the middle, they stopped and got back-to-back, and the anthros closed in. Whenever a anthro would get to close, either Kevin or Lucy would strike them down, but two more would take their place. Eventually, one of the anthros got through and pounced on Lucy, knocking her over, which urged Kevin to look behind him and try to help her, which allowed the anthros behind him to knock him down. Once Kevin and Lucy were knocked down, the anthros dogpiled on them. Luna and Celestia were watching the whole time, and after a few minutes of nothing happening, they lowered their heads, thinking that Kevin and Lucy were killed, but right before they were about to surrender, they felt a powerful wind, and they managed to get a glimpse of what it was, and it was what looked like two sonic rainbooms, only one was green, and the other was blue. They also saw that the blast had knocked away any anthro that was on Kevin and Lucy. As for Kevin and Lucy, they were both floating in the air, Lucy's body, armor, weapon, and eyes were glowing a green light. Kevin was in the same state as Lucy, only he was glowing a blue light instead. Then, in a matter of seconds, they killed every anthro that was still alive.

Back to Dusk, (multi POV)

"So, they finally decided to unleash there true power, about time. Spike, call in my generals," Dusk said. After he said that, he got up and went to the hangar of his ship, but before he left, he said, "And tell them to meet me in the hangar, in section 105-306,"

"Yes sir," Spike said, before Dusk left. After Dusk left, Spike called all of Dusk's generals to the hangar, section 105-306.

Time skip, (multi POV)

Dusk was in front of a DARGO7, with his generals in front of him. "So, why did you call us?" Alpha asked.

"Kevin and Lucy unleashed there true power, so my army can't handle them," Dusk said.

"Oh, that makes sense, when do we leave?" Sheila asked.

"Right now, that is, if you're ready," Dusk said.

"We're always ready, you know that," Sirena said.

"Very well, let's go. Jackel, you're driving," Dusk said.

"Fine," Jackel said, before all of them got on and left for Equestria.

Time skip, Equestria, (Multi POV)

They had just landed, and Kevin and Lucy were waiting, the reason they didn't destroy the ship as soon as it landed, was because they knew who was on it, and they wanted to fight them honorably. After a few seconds, it opened up, and Dusk exited, followed by his generals. "You all know what to do, attack," Dusk said, and as soon as Dusk said 'attack', All of his general's eyes started glowing purple, and all of them except Jackel charged at Kevin and Lucy. Alpha clashed his Chinese war sword and war hammer against Kevin's barracudas, and while Kevin was distracted, Jackel threw his gun to the ground, pulled out a dagger, and charged at Kevin. Once he got there, he stabbed Kevin in the back, getting a grunt from Kevin, who used one of his legs to kick Alpha away long enough for him to turn around and punch Jackel's face, knocking him away. But when he turned around, Sirena was standing there, in a suggestive pose.

"Nice try, but I have a girlfriend, so back off," Kevin aid, before kicking Sirena away, and turning around to block both Jackel and Alpha's attack at the same time. At this time, Sheila, Acantha, and Lucy were going at it, with Lucy and Sheila sharing blows at one another, and Lucy having to dodge Acantha's throwing knives almost all of the time. Then, after getting kicked away by Kevin, Sirena pulled out her naginata, and joined Acantha and Sheila in their fight. Eventually, Sirena got close enough to get a strike at Lucy's back, which managed to get through her armor and leave a gash where here strike landed, causing Lucy to grunt in pain, and turn around to uppercut Sirena, knocking her away. But right after she delivered the uppercut, Acantha threw three shurikens in her legs. In retaliation, Lucy pulled them out and threw them back at Acantha, where they all hit her right shoulder, the shoulder that had her throwing arm. While she pulled them out, Sheila came up behind Lucy and was bout to strike, when Lucy turned around and blocked the attack, and kicked Sheila away. Then she turned around again and punched Sirena in the face.

"Enough, it's time I ended this," Dusk said, before running at speeds that you could barely see him, and struck down both Kevin and Lucy in a matter of seconds. "Now, to kill the rulers of this world," Dusk said.

"N-no, we w-won't let y-you do th-that," Kevin said, trying to get up, but Alpha and Jackel grabbed him and held him down, with Sirena and Shiela doing the same thing to Lucy.

"So, what do we do about these two?" Acantha said, hinting at Kevin and Lucy.

"I want you to give them both front row seats to the execution of this world's leaders," Dusk said with a smirk.

"Very well," Acantha said, before she went to go help her fellow generals with Kevin and Lucy.

Then, Dusk teleported All of the princesses in front of him, in a row, on the ground. Then, he started walking in front of them, as if choosing who he would kill first, causing all of the princesses to cry. While Dusk was busy choosing, Kevin and Lucy were busy trying to fight off their captors to save the princesses, but it was in vain, and they knew this, but they still had to try. Then, Dusk stopped in front of Luna, causing her to cry out even louder. Dusk then summoned his blade, and prepared his strike, making Luna cry out even louder.

In Dusk's mind, (Clayton's POV)

I was just sitting there, when I saw an image, no, a perspective, Dusk's perspective, he was standing in front of Luna, who was, crying? Why is she- Oh no, he's about to, no, I WON'T let this happen, I made a promise and I plan on KEEPING IT! I struggled against the chains that trapped me, when suddenly, I felt a surge of energy. With that energy, I managed to break the chains. Once I was free, I concentrated, and...

In the real world, (Multi POV)

Dusk struck down, but he was stopped in mid-strike, so he looked to see who stopped this execution, and what he saw scared him. Clayton was there, blocking Dusk's attack with his katana. His body and sword were glowing yellow. Then, Clayton knocked Dusk's blade out of his hands, and punched Dusk in the face, sending him 10,000 miles away into the outlands, and the only reason it was 10,000 was because he went straight through about 15 or 16 mountains during the flight. After Dusk was out of sight, his generals went to attack Clayton, but he took them down as soon as they reached him. Then, he went to his friends to help them up, Luna was a little shaky, but that's understandable, considering that she just had a near-death experience. Then, as Clayton helped up his last friend, he turned around to see Dusk's face.

"The only reason you won was because you just made that body, so you're going to be stronger than usual, but it will wear off, and when it does," Dusk said

"We'll be on even playing fields," Clayton said, " Now, leave and never return."

"Very well, until we meet again," Dusk said, before dragging his generals to his ship and leaving to his ARGON05. Once he got their, he ordered the for the fleet to return to the ship, and to leave the universe. Nobody questioned him though, as they figured he had a good reason, so they left as soon as his fleet returned, never to return to this universe.

 **Clayton : Well, that was a long one. Sorry it took so long. Well, I hope you liked it! Again, I only own my OCs, Acantha belongs to Seganumber1fan, Jackel belongs to Doctor Wheel, and I don't know the name of the owner of Sirena. Well, don't forget to either review or PM me ideas and OCs, that's all for now, folks! PEACE OUT! : D**


	10. Chapter 10, Aftermath and new allies

**Clayton : Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, I was just to lazy, well, here it is, enjoy!**

 **Dusk : Wait, before this chapter continues, we finally got the name of the owner of Sirena, her name is Wholfgirl Molly, just clearing that up.**

 **Lullay : Also, if you're wondering where me and Dusk were at the last two chapters, Clayton felt that since I'm going to be here a while, that me and Dusk are going to have to put aside our differences, so we were out at a restaurant, and it went...**

 **Clayton : I had to find them a new planet.**

 **Dusk : Hey, it's not my fault that they used to much salt!**

 **Lullay : Well, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

On Dusk's warship, after the events in the last chapter, (multi POV)

Dusk was standing in front of his portal to the ' **KUUNY** ', with his generals standing beside him. "This can't end well," Acantha said, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, remember what happened last time Dusk failed to destroy the protectors?" Sirena said, worried for Dusk. You see, every anthro that followed Dusk saw him as a father, and cared deeply for his wellbeing, which is why they were ecstatic when they heard of his return. But now, he had failed to destroy the protectors, and even worse, he failed with the power that Gabriel gave him for the sole purpose of destroying them, but of course, only the generals know about that.

"You really don't have to do this, you know, this is going to get messy," Dusk said with a straight face.

"That's why we are coming with you, we're like a pack, with you being the alpha, and with every pack, there is always guards protecting the alpha, us being the guards," Sheila said.

"Yeah, Gabriel's going to have to get through us if he wants to hurt you!" Alpha said with might.

"You realize that he is a being far stronger than me, and considering I could defeat all of you with ease, you would barely even slow him down," Dusk said.

"Yeah right, we're tougher than that, it's going to take more than one demon to beat us!" Jackel said with a smirk.

"Oh, Jack, you still have some blood on your mouth, here, let me get that," Sirena said, wiping the blood off of Jackel's mouth.

"Thanks," Jackel said with a smile.

"No problem, sweetie," Sirena said with a wink. ( **Yeah, that's right, I'm shipping Jackel and Sirena, DEAL WITH IT!** ) Jackel blushed, before Dusk started talking again.

"Now, if you two are done flirting, let's go," Dusk said, before walking through the portal, with his generals following. When they got to the other side, they looked up to Gabriel's shadow throne, with 12 angry eyes looking at Dusk.

"You have failed to destroy the protectors, even with the powers I gave you, you will be punished for this," Gabriel said, before getting up, grabbing his weapon, and preparing an attack. But before he launched his attack, Dusak's general pulled out their weapons and got in front of Dusk, protecting him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GET THROUH US IF YOU WANT TO HARM DUSK!" Alpha said, pointing his sword at Gabriel, as if challenging him.

"Very well, I guess I'll have to put you in your place, puppy," Gabriel said, before swinging his staff, knocking all of Dusk's generals away, but leaving them conscious. Then, the mace part of Gabriel's staff started radiating a black mist, which caused the shadows around the generals to wrap around them, trapping them. Then, the shadows made the Generals look at Dusk and Gabriel. "Now, since you care so much for your leader, your punishment will be watching me punish him," Gabriel said, before his staff started radiating again, causing the shadows around Dusk to force him to turn around, and get on his knees. Then, Gabriel's staff turned into a black whip, with sharp black crystals on it. Then, he took away Dusk's immunity to pain, as well as his shadow regeneration, before he started striking Dusk on the back, causing him to wince in pain. " Hmm, you are only wincing, that means you are not feeling enough pain, I will have to fix that," Gabriel said, before even more shadows to come into Dusk's mouth, increasing any the amount of pain he feels. Then, he started striking again, causing Dusk to yell out in pain with each strike. Every time he yelled out, he caused his generals to wince.

Back at equestrian, (multi POV)

"There was so much death," Celestia said with grief as she looked at the blood-stained battle field.

"Yes, we lost almost half of equestria's population, it will take so long to recover," Cadence said sadly. Luna hasn't said anything yet, as she was still recovering herself. Twilight and her friends were helping the wounded, but according to the doctors and nurses, only half of the wounded will make it. After hearing that, it left everyone discouraged.

"Well, at least he's gone now," Lullay said, while wrapping a bandage around a stallion's forehead.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but it looks like I have no choice," Clayton said, before heading back to his base, with everyone following him. "No, you can't follow me, you have to stay here and tend to the wounded," Clayton said, before heading towards his base, but this time nobody followed him.

At Clayton's base, in front of a massive portal, (multi POV)

"Well, time to call in backup, I just hope they understand, considering how dragons are," Clayton said, before going to a nearby computer and typing in coordinates, before going through the portal. When he went through, he was greeted by two four legged dragons, one was red and green, Doug, and the other one was completely white, Tick-Tock, or TT for short. "Hello, it's good to see you, it's been a while.

"Yes, it has," TT said, before Doug stepped forward.

"So, Dusk is back, this isn't good," Doug said.

"Yes, I know, which is why I need your help, but where's the rest of your family/team?" Clayton asked.

"They are busy at the moment, but we are still here, and we will help you," TT said, before going trough the portal.

"I'm just warning you now, but you will have to fight Jackel if you do help," Clayton said.

"Oh, that's the highlight of helping you, a little payback for Jackel's 'little' April fools prank," Doug said with a smirk, before going through the portal.

"Very well, that went smoother than I thought, time to get the team ready for a trip to another universe," Clayton said to himself, before going through the portal, where he saw Discord fighting TT and Doug. ( **Yeah, you guessed it, this story is going to be FILLED with crossovers, so many to the point that I'm accepting requests for what universe you guys/gals want them to go to, just either review or PM your request** )

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE WITH CLAYTON, YOU SCUM DRAGONS!" Discord yelled out in anger with black eyes and small red pupils.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND HOW DO YOU KNOW CLAYTON?!" TT said, before preparing a lightning attack.

" **STOP THIS FOOLERY, NOW!** " Clayton boomed, causing all of them to freeze and look at a rather annoyed looking Clayton.

"Sorry, I was just dealing with these scum dragons," Discord said, but when he said 'dragon', his eyes went all evil again, and Clayton noticed.

"Wait, Discord, you weren't attacking TT and Doug JUST because they are dragons, are you?" Clayton asked, but Discord never answered, he just stood there with a nervous smile.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING RACIST!" TT yelled out in anger, and prepared a fire attack, but Doug stopped him before he fired.

"Now, now, there's no need for violence, yet," Doug said, before everyone turned to Clayton.

"Now, let's go, you two remember Lucy and Kevin, don't you?" Clayton asked, but when he mentioned them, TT got excited.

"YES! THOSE TWO ARE SO AWSOME!" TT said with excitement.

"Well, I prefer talking to Clayton and Sarah over those two," Doug said, before they all sensed Kevin and Lucy heading where they were, along with 12 others.

"Well, this should get interesting," Discord said.

"Yes, yes it will, let's get ready," Clayton said.

"Wait, I sense another dragon," TT said.

"Well, you will get to meet him soon, so let's get ready," Doug said, before they all started getting ready to meet the inhabitants of this world.

 **Clayton : Well, that went well, I hope you all enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing this chapter!**

 **Dusk : Yeah, it was okay, Lullay, what did you think?**

 **Lullay : WHY WASN'T I IN IT!**

 **Clayton : Don't worry, you'll be in the next one, I promise.**

 **Dusk : Well, we hope you all enjoyed,**

 **Lullay : Yeah, we will see you all in the next chapter,**

 **Clayton : Before I finish, TT and Doug belong to Doctor Wheel, not me, so go check out his profile, along with Wolfgirl Molly and Seganumber1fan. Well, that's all for now folks, PEACE OUT! : D**


	11. Chapter 11, Meeting Allies and Recovery

**Clayton : Hey everyone, sorry for the HUGE wait, I've just been REALLY lazy, but here's the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Dusk : Nevermind, let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Lullay : Okay, let's begin!**

* * *

 **-Where we last left off-**

* * *

Everyone walked in the cave, and their eyes widened when they saw the dragons. "Uhmm, where did they come from?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, where did they come from? We didn't see any dragons heading this way," Celestia asked.

"Well, I figured we would need help, so I called in help" Clayton said.

"KEVIN, LUCY!" TT said with joy as he ran over and hugged the two with his tail.

"Yes, it's nice to see you to, but could you please put us down?" Lucy asked. TT heard her, and put both of them down. Then, Spike walked in , but he was still having the affect of the serum, so he was about as big as TT.

"Hello there, what type of dragon are you?" Doug asked.

"Magic, and thanks for asking," Spike said with a smile.

"Well, time to introduce all of you," Clayton said.

-After introducing and getting to know each other-

"Well, we'd better go get ready to bury the deceased," Luna said as she and the other princesses flew out of the cave and back to the wounded and dead.

"So, what's the plan?" Lullay asked.

"What in tarnation are you talking about?" Applejack in her trademark southern accent.

"Well, we can't just let that Dusk guy go on a killing rampage, can we?" Lullay said with a serious tone.

"No, we can't, which is why I called in TT and Doug. I would have brought Wheel and Jackie, but I don't know where they are right now," Clayton said.

'Hey, Clay, are we able to turn into alicorns like you are right now?" Kevin asked.

"Yep, just like any other transformation, go ahead and try," Clayton said. Not long after he said that, Lucy and Kevin transformed into alicorns. Kevin was a blue alicorn with a wingspan and horn only a inch smaller than Clayton's. Other than that, he was the exact same size. His eyes were a dark blue, and his cutie mark was an x made out of two barracuda blades. Lucy was the exact same size as Kevin, only she was green. Her eyes were a light green, with her cutie mark being a double-bladed cutlass with a circle going around it, the both tips of the blade touching the circle, cutting the circle in two halves.

"Wow, I'm an alicorn, I wonder," Lucy said, as she surrounded a table with green aura and lifted it up.

"Nice, but watch this," Kevin said with a smirk as he walked outside and lifted a boulder from the mountain the cave was in. He then threw the boulder, but he forgot where was aiming. It was heading towards the cutie mark crusaders. Once they notice the incoming boulder, they screamed in fear and closed their eyes, but their death never came. They opened their eyes, only to see an alicorn Clayton standing there holding his katana with his magic looking the way the boulder had came from. They then noticed the two halves of the boulder at their sides.

"When I get my han- hooves on Kevin," Clayton said as he headed back to his cave.

"Who was that?" Sweetie bell asked in amazement.

Once Clayton reached his cave, he gave a death glare to Kevin, who just smiled nervously in response.

"He-he, my bad," Kevin said nervously.

"You're lucky I was here to save them, otherwise you would be charged with murder," Clayton said as he went over to chat with Doug.

* * *

 **-Back at Dusk's ship-**

* * *

Dusk came out of the portal, his back covered in gashes. He was followed by his generals, who had a sad look on their faces. Every anthro who had heard or saw Dusk's wounds became sad for their leader, as he was the best thing to ever happen to them. He was now in his room, recovering from his punishment. His generals never left his door unguarded. "Hey mom, how's it going?" Acantha asked her mom. At this time, she was in her home on the ship with her mother. Due to the size of the ship, every anthro, no matter the class or rank, had a home the size of an average house. While Dusk's ARGON05 was a war ship, it was also a home. While the outer shell and layers were military, the rest of the inside was a paradise for anthros. There was homes, stores, movie theaters, amusement parks, malls, restaurants, and hospitals. The main reason for hospital was for pregnant females, as there was rarely any accidents, and no murders. Everyone was happy, there was no crime, and they all had Dusk to thank. While Dusk was recovering, he was showered in get well cards by the pups of the ship, which always brought a smile to his face. While he was considered a monster outside the ship by the humans and aliens, he was considered a savior by anthros across the multiverse.

"Fine, but I wish the same thing could be said for Dusk, the poor thing," Acantha's mother said with sincerity.

"Yeah, I just can't wait for the day Dusk repays his debt, and will finally be free from Gabriel," Acantha said.

"Yes, that will be a great day, but we will just have to cope with this for now," Acantha's mother said.

* * *

 **Clayton : Well, there it is, and yes, I am aware that it is short, but hey, as it is now I'm to lazy to make it any longer, sorry**

 **Dusk : Well, anyways, we hoped you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, I'll find and kill you**

 **Lullay : Dusk, no**

 **Dusk : Since when did you tell me what to do?**

 **Clayton : He has a point there**

 **Lullay : Fine, well, see all of you in the next chapter!**

 **Dusk : Don't forget to review or PM us new ideas and OCs, and we are always accepting new ideas,**

 **Clayton : Well, that's all for today folks! PEACE OUT! : D**


	12. Chapter 12, Good News

**Clayton : Hello everyone, I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for the HUGE hiatus on my account!**

 **Dusk : Yeah, you better be.**

 **Lullay : Dusk, be nicer. That is your creator you are talking to, and he can change you whenever he wants**

 **Dusk : Like I care**

 **Lullay : *rolls eyes***

 **Clayton : Well, that argument aside, I was starting to lose interest in writing. But after reading through reviews for this story I was re-inspired to continue writing!**

 **Lullay : Yay!**

 **Dusk : Whatever.**

 **Clayton : Well, I hope you all enjoy this chap, sorry if it turns out short though, as I am writing this while also doing schoolwork.**

* * *

 **-At the royal training grounds in Canterlot-**

* * *

Clayton watched as Kevin and Lucy sparred. He had ordered them to keep their power at minimal as to not destroy the area. As they sparred Shining Armor came up to Clayton, having an ice pack on his head. Clayton looked to him and waved.

"Hey, Kevin and Lucy informed me on how you were able to stop Dusk's fleet's first strike," Clayton said, "and I am impressed. But judging from that ice pack on your head, you are gonna be out for a good while"

"Yeah, but at least I now get a month long vacation." Shining Armor said with a chuckle.

"So, how have the injured been doing?" Clayton asked.

"Oh, some have been crippled and will most likely never be able to fight again, but most of them should be back in battle within a few weeks." Shining Armor stated."Lullay's singing has really helped by keeping them asleep so the nurses and doctors can tend to them much easier"

"Glad to hear. Unfortunately my team and I will have to leave every now and then." Clayton said with a sigh.

"Why?" Shining Armor asked.

"Well, someone has to keep Dusk from taking over the Multiverse." Clayton said.

Before Shining could respond Clayton saw someone holding a dagger to his throat. He looked to the one holding the dagger. They were 6 and a half feet tall. They were a human male wearing a black hooded cloak that was torn up at the bottom. The inside of the cloak was a light grey. He wore boots and light grey pants. He pants had metal shin and knee armor while his boots had a single plate of armor on each of them. He had brown and silver shoulder armor with detail edged into them. He had a dark grey shirt with black straps holding the cloak and shoulder pads on. He had black leather straps with dirty gold colored buckles attaching a loincloth to his cloak and shoulder armor as well. The loincloth went down to his knees and was white with black outlines. The design on it was a black skull having a circle around it, the circle having spikes going around it. He also wore grey fingerless gloves that were covered in black straps that held them on.

"Ssassani. Why are you here?" Clayton asked, not affected by the fact this man named Ssassani was holding dagger to his throat.

"So, you are the real Clayton." Ssassani said and put away the dagger.

"Who else would I be?"Clayton asked. "I mean, do I look like a pony?"

"You realize you are in you alicorn form, right?" Ssassani asked.

Clayton then realized that he was currently in his alicorn form and chuckled sheepishly.

"My bad, but what brings you here?" Clayton asked.

"I have come to inform you that beings from across the Multiverse are coming to help you in your quest to stop Dusk." Ssassani stated.

"Really now? Who are they?" Clayton asked.

"That I do not know," Ssassni said.

"Well, I can't wait to see them." Clayton said with a smile.

"Well, time for me to leave. Until we meet again." Ssassani said before suddenly disappearing without a trace.

Shining Armor stood there, speechless after what he had just saw occur. He then turned and went back to his quarters to get some rest. Clayton sat down and looked up at the sky. He smiled as he looked up, remembering beings he had met in the past and present and thought about the ones he would meet in the near and far future.

"Dusk, I will stop you. You will never destroy the human race and almost all other races. And I will never allow anyone to free Gabriel, not even you, brother." Clayton said before standing back up and heading back to his cave. As he walked Kevin and Lucy joined him.

* * *

 **-With Lullay and Discord-**

* * *

Lullay was busy helping the injured when she finally got a break. She was drinking some apple juice when Discord appeared next to her. She waved as Discord said hello.

"Where are those two _dragons_ Clayton brought from that weird portal thingy?" Discord asked.

"Oh, they are currently trying to form an alliance with the dragons of this universe to help since half of the royal army was wiped out." Lullay said before taking another sip of her apple juice.

"Ah, glad to hear they are gone for now." Discord said.

"Racist." Lullay said and took another sip.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Discord said and rolled his eyes.

Lullay's break then ended and she went back to helping the wounded, Discord following to help since he was bored.

* * *

 **Clayton : Well, there it was everyone. Sorry if it seemed short or boring.**

 **Dusk : Why wasn't I in it?!**

 **Lullay : Because you are overrated**

 **Dusk : ...**

 **Lullay : So, who are the ones coming to help?**

 **Clayton: Actually, that is up to the readers.**

 **Lullay : Oh?**

 **Clayton : Yeah, each reader can send one OC to join Clayton's quest! And it can be an OC from any universe or series you like! But remember, you can only send _one_ OC, so choose wisely!**

 **Dusk : Well, that is about it.**

 **Lullay : Don't forgot to PM or review any new ideas or OCs!**

 **Dusk : We hope you liked the chapter. But if you didn't, I will tear out your throat.**

 **Clayton : Well, that's all for today folks. See you all in the next chapter, PEACE OUT! : D**

* * *

 **New OCs introduced :**

 **Ssassani = Claytronus02**


	13. Chapter 13, A Sad Tale

**Chapter 12, A Sad Tale**

* * *

 **On The ARGON05**

* * *

"Why do you hate humans so much?" Alpha asked Dusk.

Dusk was currently in the planning room in the military part of the ARGON05.

"Because humans and all other races are cruel and evil. In mine and Clayton's first life we lived in a universe that was inhabited by humans. In that universe some humans were born with a anthro form. Their anthro forms had personalities of their own." Dusk said as Alpha listened closely.

"Those humans and their anthro forms were discriminated and hated by all the normal humans. Clayton was 5 when I was discovered in him. Because of this we were treated horribly by all the other children and even adults. Clayton was weak at the time, and he was bullied very often." Dusk continued, sighing.

"Luckily whenever that happened I would take control to scare them away. Then one day when we were seven we were out at the playground, when some jerk human kid came up and began beating Clayton up. I couldn't interfere as the school had recently made a rule that any child with an anthro form was not allowed to let it take control."  
Dusk said, his fists clenching.

"Our parents came and saw the fight. They tried to stop it but that damn principal prevented it, saying that Clayton needs to fight his own battles. Eventually I got sick of seeing Clayton get beat around and took control. I gabbed the jerk's hand right before he could land the next punch and he started crying and whining like a baby." Dusk said as he seemed to get angry as he remembered his and Clayton's past.

"It was then that principal interfered and pulled me away, calling me a monster and telling me that I was to violent and mean. I was the violent and mean one? It was that jerk who started it and he was beating Clayton to pulp! I just grabbed the jerk's hand and I ended up getting expelled!" Dusk said angrily, his eyes glowing red.

Dusk closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again. His eyes were now back to normal.

"Then, when we were eight, our parents were forced to hand us over to their boss. Their boss owned a large industry that made various things, and one of those things was military equipment. They kept that a secret from the public. Their boss sent us to some strange lab, where we were strapped down and put through extremely painful experiments for 4 YEARS! Those experiments had a massive effect on our physical abilities, but even more so on our minds and spirits. They then proceeded to force us through excruciating training and exercising, as well as testing our abilities. You know how Clayton has genetic regeneration and an unbelievable pain tolerance?" Dusk asked Alpha. Alpha nodded.

"Well, he got that genetic regeneration from those experiments, and that pain tolerance was a result of constant tests on his regeneration. At one point in our training I snapped and began tearing them apart. For some reason Clayton decided to stop me and take away my control! Somehow he still felt that they deserved mercy, even after what they did to us!" Dusk growled before taking another deep breath.

"Then, one day, our parents finally built up the guts to quit and take us away from those horrible labs. After all I have went through, I will never forgive humans, and I won't give any other race the chance to betray me and put me or any other anthros through what the humans put me through." Dusk said before walking away. Alpha stood there, having a sad look on his face for his leader.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. RP Story Poll Results!

**Clayton : Hello everyone, I have just read the poll results!**

 **Dusk : Yep, "HECK YEAH!" received the most votes, so you can guess who won.**

 **Lullay : Dusk, be nicer!**

 **Dusk : Nah.**

 **Clayton :Now instead of making a story dedicated to roleplay, I will instead make a Skype chat! My Skype profile is "Clatronus02", so go ahead and add me if you want to join the chat or just be friends!**

 **Lullay : And for those of you without Skype accounts-**

 **Dusk :Or to lazy to add Clayton and/or to lazy to even make an account.**

 **Lullay : 'ahem' Clayton will be adding a link to his forum on his profile!**

 **Clayton : Well, that is all. Also, sorry if you were wanting another chapter instead of an announcement**

 **Dusk ; Well, see all of you later.**

 **Lullay : Yep, that is all for now!  
** **Dusk : Don't forget to PM us ideas or OCs. Until next time.**

 **Clayton : See all of you lovely readers next time, PEACE OUT! : D**


	15. Chapter 17, Speedster Sisters

**Chapter 14, Speedster Sisters**

* * *

 **Clayton : Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait!**

 **Dusk : Lazy-ass author.**

 **Clayton : At least I am not hated by all races except some anthros.**

 **Lullay : Ha!**

 **Dusk : Shut up pony-face.**

 **Lullay : Uhmm... Was that supposed to be an insult?**

Clayton : Well, onto the story!

* * *

 **Somewhere in deep space...**

* * *

In the middle of an asteroid field, a large metal capsule can be seen floating aimlessly. There was a single glass part on it that appeared to be frosted over. As the capsule floated, it was hit by an asteroid. The collision caused it to change direction, flying towards the planet holding Equestria.

* * *

 **Back on Equestria...**

* * *

Clayton could be seen watching Lullay and Discord chat. As he watched Luna came up to him.

"I came to thank you for saving my sister, cadence, Twilight and I from, Dusk, I believe his name was?" Luna asked, Clayton nodding in response.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing my job as a protector." Clayton said as he stretched his arms.

"Oh, very well then. So, what are your plans for tonight?" Luna asked curiously.

"Really I just plan on walking around and making sure there are no immediate threats," Clayton said before turning and walking over to a balcony.

"Oh, why not relax? I am sure you must be exhausted after such a battle," Luna stated.

"Well, I haven't 'relaxed' for about 12,000 years," Clayton responded causing Luna's eyes to shoot open.

"12,000 years?!" Luna said with a gasp before looking directly into his eyes.

"That settles it! Tonight you and I are going to have a mare's night out!" She said sternly.

"But... I'm not a mare..." *He said, having a quizzical expression.

"To bad!" Luna said before lifting him with her magic and carrying him off.

As Luna carried Clayton, a look of shock, embarrassment, and confusion plastered his face. This caused Discord top burst out laughing, only for Lullay to glare him down.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

Doug and TT were currently training in a random desert. Doug was about to launch a tail strike at TT, when they both felt a rush of wind. Thye both looked around curiously, when they were both suddenly hog-tied, causing their eyes to widen.

"What the?!" TT yelled when he saw the silhouette of a 6 foot tall female wolf anthro.

"Hey, I thought all the anthros left this place with Dusk?" TT asked while struggling against the ropes that seemed to zap all of his strength and power.

"Like my sister and I would work for that poor excuse for a wolf!" She said as a second 6 foot female wolf anthro appeared next to her.

"I knocked out the other dragon with some sleeping powder," The second wolf said.

"Alright! The speedster sisters 6, natives 0!" The first wolf cheered.

"Would you just let me and my brother go already?" TT asked nonchalantly.

"Nah, we're just gonna leave you here until you fall asleep, then we'll untie you and be long gone," The second wolf said while crossing her arms.

"Wonderful." TT said sarcastically as the two wolves looked at him.

"Hey, feel lucky you get to meet us and live to tell the tale!" The first wolf said cheerfully.

"Sister, that isn't really uncommon." The second wolf said, causing the first one to pout.

"Hey, who are you two anyways?" TT asked, causing both the wolves to look at one another and back to TT.

"Why, we are the one and only Shink and Shank sisters!" The first one said excitedly while raising an arm in the air.

"Really? Why would you just reveal out names to total strangers on an alien world Shink?!" The second one asked, most likely being Shank.

"What, not like they can do much right now," Shink said.

"Right now perhaps, but what about later when they are free?" Shank asked.

"Ooooh, right..." Shink said and scratched her head, before shrugging it off.

"You are so immature." Shank stated with a sigh.

'Wonderful, now i'm stuck here...' TT thought with a mental sigh, 'Wonder how th rest of the gang's doing?'

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Clayton : There it was everyone! Sorry it was so short, but I was kinda lazy at the time of writing this, sorry XD**

 **Dusk : Who are those two wolves that insulted me?**

 **Lullay : And what was with the capsule?**

 **Clayton : Shink and Shank are two of my OCs, and they can also be found in my OC Fight Night Story! As for the capsule, it has to do with an OC submission!**

 **Dusk : Huh. So there are actually people who still read and care for this dumbass story?**

 **Lullay : Dusk, stop being so rude!**

 **Dusk : You aren't my boss.**

 **Clayton : Well, I hope you all liked it!**

 **Lullay : Yeah, and don't forget to review or pm us new ideas and OCs!**

 **Dusk see all you creepy bronies and pegasisters, excellent furries, and readers in general next time.**

 **Clayton : Well, that's all for now folks, PEACE OUT! : D**


	16. Rethinking

Hello everyone, Claytronus02 here! Sorry for the long wait, yet again, but I have been busy with School, Skype, Discord (The Platform), and have Been thinking. Should I restart my FNAF and/or MLP stories? I started them a couple years or more ago, and after looking back I can tell I have improved. And right now I don't know where to take the stories with how I started them out and crammed in so much.

My Fnaf story is not as bad as the MLP story though, and could be kept going how it is. Well, that's all, sorry for no new chapters. And as for all the other stories and which site has the most activity for me, that would be Wattpad. So if you want to see where all my original work and stories go, go check that out! My Wattpad account is Claytronus02, just like on Fanfiction.

Please tell me what you all think on restarting the MLP and FNAF stories in the reviews and PMs! Until then, PEACE OUT! : D


	17. Important: Update's and Changes

**_Sorry for this brief intervention! Hello everyone! My name is Eevee, I am Claytronus's new CO-Writer! I technically have been his co-writer for a while. However he never seemed to let me help him, but now he can't escape. I now have access to every one of his stories. (please note that he gave me access, don't come for me) Don't worry though, I won't touch every story, and updates might be a little faster. Keyword: might. does any of you remember back when he first started righting and the grammar and the way he spaced paragraphs wrong during dialog? I helped him fix that. So there you go, I'm not that bad of a person. Some of you might be seeing me around more often, and some of you might never see me again. It's just a matter of perspective really. I'll normally right in Italics when I'm talking on here, otherwise it probably isn't me. Beware, Clay might pretend to be me .I'm really sorry for interrupting your day... or night... but I hope you can forgive me. Bye for now  
~Eevee_**


End file.
